The interstitial lung disease project seeks to uncover the genetic and environmental determinants of interstitial lung disease (ILD). Our ongoing effort to establish human disease/environmental exposure DNA collections, coupled with high-throughput resequencing, high-throughput genotyping, gene expression analysis by means of microarray, and Serial Analysis of Gene E Expression (SAGE) will allow us to explore relationships between specific environmental exposures and candidate susceptibility genes. In the past year we have moved closer to the identification of specific candidate genes responsible for susceptibility to ILD.